


Too Loud

by Hllangel



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hllangel/pseuds/Hllangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A con goes wrong and it's too loud for Parker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during early season 1. Written for [The New Pub](http://thenewpub.livejournal.com/), Round 4, 6/25/2011

She's holding a gun.

As a rule, Parker doesn't like guns, because guns are _loud_ and they attract attention, and she does her best work when no one's paying attention to her.

Which is how tonight should have gone. The plan was pretty standard, as far as cons go: Sophie and Nate keep the guards distracted while Parker shimmies into the air ducts, and finds her way past the security system, with Hardison as her backup/assistant while Eliot lurks in the background and waits for someone to get in their way.

And someone did. Their target is apparently paranoid enough to have hired a remote security company to monitor the vault, and they totally missed it, and the thug burst into the vault just as Parker set about trying to break into the actual box that they need to clean out.

Eliot takes out the first one easily enough, but the other three turn out to be more resilient than they expected, and when one of them manages to get a blade between Eliot's ribs (Parker will have to question him about that later. Maybe he's sick?) and the first thing Parker can think to do is grab the first goon's gun and start shooting. There are three distinct bangs before she comes back to herself and sees what's happened. The goons are down, Nate and Sophie are looking carefully around the doors of the vault, Eliot is climbing to his feet clutching his side and Hardison is yelling in her ear from wherever the van is parked.

It's too loud and there are too many people in the small room and the only thing she can think of to do is climb back up into the ceiling and catch her breath. Except that she's still carrying the gun, so she drops it to the floor below.

"There's something wrong with you!" she hears float back up to where she's sitting, along with the telltale signs of the gun being systematically taken apart and tossed to different corners of the vault.

She'd held a gun. She fired the gun, and the world didn't end. Well, not for anyone she cared about, at least.


End file.
